cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fort WallaWalla
|connectedresources= |Bonus = Fast Food, Construction, Beer }} Nation Information Fort WallaWalla, the original name, was created as a joke by its temporary leaders, who all thought that their outpost would be abandoned the day after they built it in the desolate land of Svalbard. One of the original founders, however, Captain Richard Czechzon, took the name to heart, and on one cold day after the Prague Spring, he and other brave men escaped to the abandoned outpost by helicopter to start a new life again. History First built by soldiers of unknown origin, and then taken over by soldiers of fortune, Fort WallaWalla didn't actually start growing until a small venture capitalist company started advertising the 'wonders' of colonizing the desolate land by taking pictures of furry animals and superimposing them into the icebergs of Fort WallaWalla. Unfortunate settlers came to the main settlement, and upon a poll conducted by penguins, a majority of settlers had exclaimed the words "Good Grief" in response to the question, "What should the capital of this wonderful nation be?" And so the capital of Fort WallaWalla became Good Grief. Strangely enough, furry animals did begin appearing in the area around this time, and fur became a major source of income, bringing fame to that venture capitalist company. Unfortunately for that company, a major fire of inexplicable origins burned down their headquarters, which was found to be filled with the remains of the animals that were skinned for their fur. Local villagers decided to bury all those corpses in a forest that somehow appeared on the tundra, and the next day, supposedly due to favor by the animal gods of the forest, Fort WallaWalla was now blessed with an unexplained growth of strange, but addictive, yet non-narcotic spices. And so the 2nd major industry was born. Modern History Shortly after national recognition, Fort WallaWalla was invited to join the Random Insanity Alliance, and is still a current member of the alliance. Fort WallaWalla participated in the Great War IV during the middle of September, against two nations in the Grand Global Alliance. Peace was declared when the two alliances declared a general White Peace. Politically, Fort WallaWalla joined in the war to support the alliance, although it had no desire to goto war otherwise. Alliance Information Fort WallaWalla is currently the diplomat from the Random Insanity Alliance to the Orange Defense Network, Invicta, New Pacific Order, and the Black Peace Society. Fort WallaWalla is currently ranked ~ 22nd out of ~ 384 nations in the alliance. Goals The current foreign policy is one of warped Manifest Destiny. Greenland shall be the first to fall. Afterwards, Scandinavia. However, considering the cost of land these days and the lack of wars, such goals may not be realized until next year. Nation Information Fort WallaWalla is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 181 days old with citizens primarily of Czech ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Fort WallaWalla work diligently to produce Spices and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Fort WallaWalla is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Fort WallaWalla to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Fort WallaWalla allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Fort WallaWalla. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Fort WallaWalla will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens.